


the fourth of many

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: ( again ), Anniversary, Husbands, M/M, Rated for strong language, Spoilers, and they make up duh, but he isnt, but only occasional, but things go wrong, corny title, hes actually getting kurts present, kurt thinks blaine is cheating, married, mentions of Brittana, they have their fourth anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: it's really all in the tags.





	the fourth of many

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies for the sudden spam of fics ( except for the ones marked as spam - oops ) - i'm going through all my old fics and editing & reposting them !

Needless to say, Brittana LoPierce and Klaine AnderHummel didn't really keep up on their promise of Skyping every anniversary.

They did the first year, and the second year, but on the third year they just couldn't be bothered. Sure it was a very special day to all four of them but they realised they wanted that day to themselves, as a couple (or two couples in this case). At the end of the day, there would be a text (or the morning after if they got lucky that night) of  _Happy Anniversary_ _xx_ _._

Now they were faced with the milestone of four long, happy years in their respective marriages. Kurt expected a morning of sweet and extra special kisses, an afternoon of lovely presents, and most likely an evening/night of fun times.

But what he didn't expect was for his husband to wake up normally in the morning, give Kurt his normal closed mouth kiss, and make his normal breakfast of pancakes. Everything was so  _normal._ Shouldn't today be a day of celebration?

He shouldn't have had to check the calendar but he did. It was most definitely their fourth anniversary.  _Does Blaine not care anymore? Has he grown tired of our tradition of making this day super extra special?? Did he... Forget???_

When Blaine was joined by his husband at the dining table, he was immediately taken aback by the frown that covered the face of none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Are you alright, babe?"

His question was greeted with a questioning expression, and no verbal reply followed.

Once they had finished their breakfast, albeit rather quietly, Blaine left their New York apartment. But he didn't tell Kurt where he was going, or when he was going to be back.

That certainly raised some questions. One in particular. The brown haired man was reminded of a certain debacle no-one is to speak of ever again. He thought they were past that.

About 45 minutes later he finally worked up the courage to call Blaine.

Kurt dropped the mugs he was holding, receiving a very unsettling noise and a mess he would surely have to clean up before Blaine came home. Blaine on the other end of the line was panting. This only reinforced Kurt's ideas of what his husband was getting up to.

But instead of cleaning up the shards of the mugs, which were both marked with the word 'His', Kurt could only collapse on their couch and curl up into a ball. How could the love of his life cheat on him? Didn't promises -  _vows_  - mean anything? Of course. This was to be expected. Cheaters never change. Kurt's thoughts were racing around his head at the speed of light and they were coursing through his mind like a train on steroids.

Meanwhile, Blaine was running to his and Kurt's apartment, wondering why Kurt had hung up and why there was the sound of something crashing in the background during their short call.

Blaine approached the door and took out his key to open said door. He was met with his husband of four years to the day huddled on the couch with tears streaking down his face. He immediately dropped the piece of paper he was holding to go and comfort the crying man.

"Babe? What's wrong? Talk to me, honey." His words were answered with more heart-wrenching sobs that shook him to the core.

Minutes, or perhaps hours, later Kurt was finally calm enough to articulate a proper sentence, "Where were you?"

"I was at Rachel's."

Kurt scoffed, he wasn't going to buy another lie, "Oh yeah, so you weren't off fucking some other guy?"

Now Blaine was shocked. He wondered what had brought up such a preposterous inquiry. Then he realised; he had never told Kurt any details whatsoever as to where he was going. "Oh, honey, Rachel called me over because she said she had something for me - for both of us. I went to pick it up and didn't want to tell you because she said it was supposed to be a huge surprise for you."

"Then why were you panting whilst on the phone? I know you took the car." Kurt was crying less steadily at that point but he still didn't trust Blaine in his weak emotional state.

"Kurt, baby, when I wanted to drive back here I had found that someone slashed two of our tyres. Probably some teenage rebels who have no sense of respect. Rachel and Jesse said they'd take care of it, bless them. You know," he said with a grin, "I can't stand to be away from the person I love. I didn't want to spend another minute away on our very special day."

The taller man looked up, the glimmer of love very apparent in his green-blue-grey eyes, "You remembered?"

"Of course I do, Kurt. I wanted to make the surprise all the more special. Speaking of -" Blaine looked around for the paper he dropped. He finally found it by the door, partially crumpled from how tightly he had been holding it during his run. " Why don't you look at what it says? Rach called me all the way over to her apartment and I was so glad she did. C'mon, open it."

And open it Kurt did. He immediately dropped it and went to hug his husband tightly. He started full on sobbing again - but this time it was from sheer joy. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, Blaine. So sorry. Oh my gosh. I don't believe it. You know I - I got us - I got us these mugs b-but I may have - I might have dropped them when I - when I heard you over the phone."

Confusion crossed the darker haired man's face once again. Then, "Oh. You thought I was cheating on you. I told you a million times I'm so fucking sorry for what happened and I will forever try to make it up t-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. They were slightly salty from all the shed tears but Blaine didn't even care. As he was basically being attacked by the cutest human on Earth, he thought of what the paper said.

_Yes, I'll be your surrogate_ _xx_ _-Rachel (Jesse says he's happy for you guys and he's totally on board with this)_


End file.
